


Hebrew 10:25

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Acceptance, Blanket Permission, Gen, Getting Back Together, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Foggy and Matt try to rebuild their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

The confrontation in Claire’s apartment left Foggy with a lot to think about.

The first thing to come of it was a mix of anger and frustration. _Fucking_ Matt Murdock the lying liar who _lies_ , and a lie by omission is still a fucking _lie_ and you don’t lie to your friends, and Foggy had the fucking right to know the truth, okay? They were _friends_ , Matt should have _told him_ , he had a _right_ to _know_.

Since the night he found out, anger is never far where Matt is concerned.

 

The second thing to come of it is pure and unmitigated _horror_.

 _Canibalism_. Fucking _Canibalism_.

That’s… That’s…

It’s too much.

\---

Guilt comes last.

( _You can't be friend with someone who isn't your equal_.)

That’s not what Foggy meant. He never… He never saw Matt as _less_.

(More, maybe. More hardworking, more handsome, more dangerous, more _monstrous_ , maybe. But not less. Never less.)

He fucked up. On this point, at least, he fucked up.

\---

In the end, Foggy buries the anger and horror and guilt in the back of his mind, and keeps going with his life.

He didn’t sign up for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy learns about it by accident.

He’s having a drink at Josie’s with Brett, and the conversation drifts.

“…And I can’t say I’m sorry about Wilde’s death. Although it’s a shame he didn’t get to trial first.  
\- Who’s Wilde?”

The look on Brett’s face is one of pure incredulity.

“Wilde? Ronald Wilde?  
\- Yes? Who is that?”

Somehow, Brett looks even more incredulous, with a touch of… Disappointment? Disgust?

“Damn, Nelson, I knew you and Murdock had a fallout, but not that it was so bad you’d miss _that_!  
\- Why? What happened?”

Brett tells him.

\---

Foggy has to go in the bathroom to throw up.

Matt was tortured.

( _Oh god, oh god, how could this have happened, they’re in Hell’s Kitchen, in New York, not in Afghanistan or Vietnam or anything, how could something like that happen in America?_ )

Matt. Was tortured.

( _His eyes were ripped out. It wasn’t a beating from the mob, to have him back up from the case. His eyes were ripped out._ )

Matt was _tortured_.

( _He was taken in his office in the middle of the day. Matt got tortured, not the Devil, and it’s wrong, it doesn’t make any sense.)_

_None of this was supposed to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

When Foggy goes home, he lies down on his bed and _thinks_.

He thinks about the anger. The horror. The guilt.

He thinks about Matt, lying and hiding and going out at night, making himself judge and jury and executioner, ruling innocent and guilty regardless of the law.

He thinks about Matt, lying bloody on his apartment floor, about the dead man on the fire escape, about the confession of cannibalism, about his eyes being ripped out.

He thinks about Matt, screaming at him about respect and friendship and having a right to privacy, about the way he dismissed his attempts to explain, about the look on Brett’s face when he realized Foggy didn’t know about Wilde.

He thinks that Matt got kidnapped and tortured as _Matt_ , not as the Devil, that it could have been Foggy, that it could have been _anyone_ , that if Matt hadn’t been the Devil he would probably be dead.

He thinks he wants to try to be friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy toys with the idea of calling Matt for a few days before giving up.

(Some things have to be done in person.)

In the end, he settles on going to Matt’s office around closing time.

( _Matt_ ’s office, not _theirs_ , and isn’t that a sobering thought?)

There’s a kid in the waiting room, a Latino, with a somewhat familiar face and a pie in his lap.

(Foggy realizes with a jolt that he _does_ recognize the kid. It the kid from _that night_ , the one who helped…)

(The one who helped Claire Temple hide the body.)

For a second, Foggy thinks about leaving. It’s… It’s too much. Vigilantes and ninjas and dead bodies thrown in the Hudson, and he _didn’t sign up for that_.

(Elena Cardenas wasn’t a vigilante when Fisk had her killed. Matt got tortured, not the Devil.)

(Maybe it doesn’t matter what he signed up for.)

(Maybe it’s worth it anyway.)


	5. Chapter 5

Foggy tries to find something to say, but comes up blank.

The kid, pie on his lap, glares at him all along.

(It’s a long, awkward wait.)

\---

Matt’s face is blank when his last client finally leaves. He exchange a few words in Spanish with the kid – shit, Foggy really needs to find out his name –, who glares a bit more at Foggy and resolutely stays in his chair.

Matt finally turns his face in Foggy’s direction, his face still perfectly blank.

(Foggy didn’t signal his presence, but he supposes that with whatever super-power Matt uses to see it wasn’t necessary.)

“Foggy, I suppose you want to talk?  
\- Err, yes. Yes, I want to talk. That’s why I came after all.  
\- Then we will probably be better in my office.”


	6. Chapter 6

Matt’s office has changed.

 _Matt’s office has changed_ , and Foggy shouldn’t be surprised but he _is_ , the three monkeys plushy on the corner of the desk wasn’t there before, and neither were the wind-chime hanging from the ceiling or the pots of mint lined on the windowsill, Nelson & Murdock died and Matt’s office changed and maybe Matt changed too, maybe it’s too late, maybe they can’t go back.

Foggy almost go right back outside, but Matt starts talking first.

“Is Jessica all right? Luke? Danny?  
\- What?  
\- I… Well, you’re their lawyer. I thought maybe one of them was in legal trouble.”

That… That makes a lot of sense, actually.

“No, I… I wanted to talk about us.”

For the first time, Matt’s blank mask breaks, and he looks surprised.

“About us? I, uh, I don’t understand?”

Foggy takes a deep breath.

“That, that’s the thing, Matt. I thought about it and… I miss you, Matt. I miss _us_. I want to try to be friends again.”

The mask is back, and the knot in Foggy’s stomach tightens.

And then, Matt smiles, and Foggy thinks maybe things will work out alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Foggy stands in Matt’s office, and ask to go back to what they had.

(There’s a part of him who wants to say _yes_ so much it _hurts_ , because what they had felt _good_ , and Foggy was his first ever friend, and Matt _misses_ him, missed it.)

(There’s a part of him who wants to scream _no_ , because Foggy _left_ , because as soon as he saw more than the pretty bits, the polished shell, the polite-and-charming-if-slightly-awkward surface, as soon as his trauma became more than a tragic aura and a way to _open up a whole caliber of women I've only dreamed of_ , he called him _wrong_ and _liar_ and _faker_.)

(Matt isn’t alone anymore. He has Claire, now, and Santino, and Frank, and Sue, and even _Padre_ Lantom, and maybe Jessica, and as much as he loves Foggy, he doesn’t _need_ him anymore, he isn’t his whole support system, he has one who saw all of him and _didn’t walk away_.)

(It would feel good to have Foggy back. It’s always good to have more friends. And Foggy _came back_ , considered all that Matt was and chose to come back.)

“We can’t go back to what we had, Foggy. But we can try to get something new. Something better.”

There’s a part of Matt, the cold, ugly, calculating part born from Father’s mind game, that tells Matt it’s for the best. That the more involved Foggy gets with the Devil, the harder it will be for him to give him to the cops without going down himself.

(It’s not the main factor in his decision, not even one of them, but it’s a nagging whisper in the back of his head.)

After all, Foggy is almost family.

And experience taught Matt that no matter how much he loves his family, sometimes, family needs a good reason not to set you on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Matt and Foggy still both have issues, but they're trying to move forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text in the contract is just a bunch of nonsense I used as a filler. I'm sorry for people who may want to read it, I didn't actually saved it as text.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are G O O D


End file.
